


【万笛】《一场来得比往年早的雪》

by AnuoEuphemia



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 狐狸！伊万x兔子！卢卡的故事。脑洞来自 老娜的棒棒 太太。





	【万笛】《一场来得比往年早的雪》

You know you love me.

Do I?Yes,I do.

 

今年的雪来得早，拉基蒂奇一觉醒来，就发现外面已经是白茫茫的一片。有细小的雪粒飘到他的脸上，让狐狸打了个喷嚏。

拉基蒂奇喜欢下雪，他喜欢踩在厚厚的积雪上，笨拙地用前爪揉出一个雪球，即便这之后融化的雪花会让他的皮毛变得湿漉漉的，但他依旧喜欢在雪地里滚上两圈。

雪彻底停下后是个艳阳天，冬天里的阳光总是没有温度，却还是能带来好心情。

拉基蒂奇是在雪地里发现那只垂耳兔的，那时候他正在为自己堆的雪人寻找可以当手臂的树枝，刚找到一根合适的，叼起来的时候牵动了被雪覆盖的一点浅金色皮毛。拉基蒂奇松开树枝，动作小心地刨开那些积雪，让底下被掩埋的动物能露出全貌。

那是一只金毛垂耳兔，拉基蒂奇不知道他被雪掩盖了多久，但他冰凉的身躯的确吓坏了拉基蒂奇。唯一的安慰是拉基蒂奇听到了他缓慢而微弱的心跳，证明这只垂耳兔还没有真正被死神带走。

拉基蒂奇放弃了自己的下午玩乐时间，将这只被冻晕的垂耳兔带回了家。还好是自己找打了他，拉基蒂奇回去的路上想着，冬天对于所有的肉食动物都不容易，捡到一只被冻得晕死过去的兔子简直是上天赐的口粮。

他在怎么让垂耳兔暖和起来这件事上犯难，山洞里有他铺来当做床的干草，拉基蒂奇不熟练地用它们包裹住兔子，但因为这样不能保住热量而放弃，最后小心地用自己的大尾巴裹住垂耳兔，希望自己身体的温度能够快一点让垂耳兔醒过来。

即便是拉基蒂奇有厚实的皮毛，冰冷而僵硬的垂耳兔还是让他觉得自己好像裹了一个冰块在尾巴里，狐狸哆嗦一下，将身体团在一起，希望能传递过去更多的热量。温度让垂耳兔身上的冰渣和雪开始融化，拉基蒂奇用干草将它们擦拭干净，继续用身体温暖它。

身体的回暖让莫德里奇开始有了迷蒙的意识，他伸手动了动，只觉得周围都是毛茸茸的，独居的兔子不知道到底是谁在自己身边，但现在他还没有多余的力气睁开眼睛，他努力晃动身体，抖落身上还存留的水珠，又失去了意识。

垂耳兔有动作的时候，拉基蒂奇着实高兴了一阵，只可惜对方并没有醒过来，拉基蒂奇再次检查他的心跳，确认他还活着。拉基蒂奇看了看外面开始转暗的天色，冬天里的黑夜来得早，才想起自己还没有吃晚饭。

再等等吧，拉基蒂奇告诉自己，等他醒过来一起吃，兔子先生也一定饿坏了。

第一颗星星出现在夜幕时，莫德里奇终于醒了过来，耳朵还在，四肢也还在，尾巴也还在，他依次确认，而且都还能动。

确认了自己的身体状况，莫德里奇才注意到自己被厚厚的浅色皮毛包裹着，他还在想是谁不仅如此好心，还有这么舒服的大尾巴，就对上了拉基蒂奇的眼睛。“你醒啦！”莫德里奇在那个瞬间猛地跳起来，可惜尚未完全恢复的身体让他没有发挥出往日的水准。

狐狸！这个认知在莫德里奇的脑子里炸开，他被天敌捡到了。“你要做什么。”莫德里奇并没有意识到他是在踩着对方的尾巴后退，拉基蒂奇也没有提醒。“我告诉你，被兔子咬了也是很疼的。”他竭力让自己不要在天敌面前表现在害怕的样子，可是紧绷的声线和颤抖的身体都在出卖他。

“你在发抖。”拉基蒂奇说道，莫德里奇刚想回怼他是因为太冷了，却听见对方说道，“是不是因为还没有暖和过来？你才刚醒，身体还很虚弱。”莫德里奇的脑子里冒出一个问号，他依旧在往后退，观察着逃跑路线，“你救了我。”莫德里奇说道，看见对方点头，“是觉得活兔子要比死兔子好吃吗？”

“什么？！”拉基蒂奇着实因为他的话震惊了，“不！”他看着眼前的兔子，再看看自己手掌下的爪子，才想起来他们彼此在食物链中处于什么位置。“听着，不是你想的那样，你不用紧张，我不吃你，我保证。”

没有哪只兔子会因为狐狸的一句话而放下戒心，莫德里奇依旧不愿意靠近，拉基蒂奇想要上前一步也被他喝止，“站住，不准再过来了！”拉基蒂奇无奈坐回到原处，“我真的不会吃掉你，我不吃兔子。”他迎着莫德里奇怀疑和戒备的目光继续解释道，“我吃素。”

“狐狸吃素？”莫德里奇的脑子里冒出第二个问号，什么时候狐狸里有吃素的种类了，“是真的。”拉基蒂奇说道，小跑几步到洞穴深处将自己储藏的过冬食物拿出来当做佐证，莫德里奇就看见许多果子、坚果、胡萝卜骨碌碌地滚到自己脚边。“我绝对不吃兔子。”

莫德里奇的回应被他自己的一个大喷嚏打断，他揉揉自己的鼻子，看着一脸焦急的拉基蒂奇，“你真的不吃兔子？”拉基蒂奇重重地点头，“我如果要吃你，那就不会等你恢复知觉了对不对。”他一脸地诚恳，莫德里奇觉得他说得有道理。“但是你还是要离我远一点。”

拉基蒂奇想说你还冷不冷，我可以帮你暖暖，但又不想引起垂耳兔的反感，只好点头，“我不靠近你，你也可以走近一点，站在那里可能会被外面的冷风吹到。”说着他后退几步，几乎是贴着山壁。

莫德里奇像是没听见这句话，朝山洞口跳去，拉基蒂奇刚想让他回来，却发现对方只是帮他把滚落到洞口的果子和胡萝卜捡回来。

“你也吃吧，”拉基蒂奇说道，“你一定饿坏了。”他看着对方小口地吃着胡萝卜，虽然还有些虚弱，但总的来说已经恢复了精神，终于放下心。“对了，我叫伊万，伊万.拉基蒂奇。”嚼食物让垂耳兔的三瓣嘴一张一合，咽下嘴里的食物后他才说道，“卢卡，卢卡.莫德里奇。”他顿一顿，声音里有些不情愿，“谢谢你救了我。”

拉基蒂奇觉得现在这个聊天的姿势有点诡异，他和莫德里奇一个占据了一边角落，垂耳兔看上去还是有一点风吹草动就会拔腿飞奔的状态。当然这也不能怪他，拉基蒂奇完全理解这种根植于血液中的对于天敌本能的恐惧和躲避。

“所以，你是一只狐狸。”一只有毛乎乎大尾巴的狐狸，莫德里奇腹诽道，他虽然知道狐狸都有大尾巴，但还是第一次离得这么近。“但是你又吃素。”这一点莫德里奇实在是想不通，“为什么呢？”说实话，莫德里奇觉得吃素的狐狸可能比自己这只兔子还要难以在森林里生存。

对面的狐狸笑得很不好意思，“我觉得这太残忍了，你看，大家都是有生命的，为了满足自己而杀死对方，我觉得过于残忍了。”莫德里奇打量他的目光疑惑中还带上了鄙视，“伊万，你是不是人类的动画片看多了？”他动了动耳朵，“不过我也没资格说这句话，要不是你这么天真，今天就是我的死期了。”

“我知道这违背了本性，但是我不想做让自己后悔的事情。”所以他一直以来都不愿意捕捉猎物，在雪地里见到莫德里奇的时候也没有置之不理。“而且我也已经习惯吃素了，前段时间在森林里吃了几口腐肉，我肚子疼了两天。”拉基蒂奇那一脸回忆勾起的痛苦表情让莫德里奇想笑，“你还学会了储藏食物。”

“对。”狐狸晃了晃他的大尾巴，莫德里奇努力掩盖眼里的向往之色，“秋天虽然会辛苦很多，但冬天的时候就不用为食物发愁了。”他再次恳切地说道，“卢卡，你真的可以相信我，我不会伤害你的。”

莫德里奇没有回答他，但眼尖的狐狸看见垂耳兔朝自己的方向挪了挪。

 

令拉基蒂奇失望又难过的是，第二天他醒来的时候，山洞里已经没有垂耳兔的身影了。这也很正常，拉基蒂奇安慰自己，他肯定是想要回到自己家里，而不是和天敌待在一起。可这样想着他又委屈起来，他明明可以说一声再离开。

外面又开始刮风，今天或许还会下雪，拉基蒂奇现在想到雪已经全然没有了曾经那种期待，只剩下对于孤身上路的垂耳兔的担心。他不会又被冻晕了埋在雪里吧，拉基蒂奇丰富的想象力现在让他坐立不安。

要不我还是出去找他。拉基蒂奇站在洞口想着，但是森林这么大，雪地上的脚印也早被风刮走了，他怎么知道莫德里奇去了哪个方向，而且他还抱了一点侥幸心理，说不定垂耳兔还会回来呢，如果他回来没有见到自己，那不就正好错过了吗。

拉基蒂奇觉得自己的狐生中从未有过如此纠结的时刻，他既不知道到底要不要去寻找对方，也不知道自己为什么如此在乎一只萍水相逢的兔子。

最终失望带来的难过还是占据了上风，拉基蒂奇回到山洞深处，准备消化一下陌生的情绪。他同时安慰自己，卢卡一定已经到家了，身边只有家人没有天敌，不需要再担心什么。也许这段时间里他还会记得有只吃素的狐狸救了自己，但以后他一定会忘了自己吧。

“啊！”一声惊呼打断拉基蒂奇的思绪，他慌忙起身，看见他心心念念了一上午的兔子摔倒在地，小颗的深色浆果滚了一地。

莫德里奇站起身，顺顺自己腿上翘起的皮毛，“这块凸起的石头也太隐蔽了，不仔细看谁能注意到。”他不满地说道，看着不敢相信眼前景象的拉基蒂奇，“怎么了，我毛上沾了灰？”他仔细看了看身体，没有啊。

“卢卡，”拉基蒂奇缓慢地走近，“你回来了。”垂耳兔比他坦然了许多，“对啊，抱歉让你等了这么久。”他说着捡起地上的浆果，“我去摘了点浆果给你当谢礼，冬天里好多植物都枯萎了，这种浆果不太好找，但是在雪里也不会被冻坏。”

“所以，你没有逃走。”拉基蒂奇觉得自己很蠢，但他就是克制不了自己的话，也抑制不住现在激动的心情，不过现在冲过去把垂耳兔抱住会把他吓坏吧，拉基蒂奇想着，不想破坏他们刚变得和缓的氛围。

垂耳兔白了他一眼，“你就想我走是不是？”，拉基蒂奇慌忙地摇头说绝对不是，“我只是很担心你，昨天你才晕倒在雪地里，今天应该多休息。”

“谢谢关心，不过我觉得今天还好。”说着莫德里奇活动了一下四肢，“昨天是个意外，谁知道突然就下雪了，往年不都要半个月之后才落雪的吗。”如果不下雪，我就不会遇见你了，拉基蒂奇在心里说道。

“今天像是还会下雪。”拉基蒂奇说道，这一段时间大概都风雪不断，心里有些小欣喜，因为天气原因他多了一个挽留垂耳兔的理由，但惊喜来得比他想象中要突然得多，因为莫德里奇开口道，“伊万，我想拜托你一件事。”他的语气诚恳，“我能在这里住一段时间吗，等雪停了我再离开？”

拉基蒂奇心中的小狐狸被幸福的闪电击晕在地。

莫德里奇看着他呆愣的神色以为他不同意，急忙补充道，“我可以自己出去找食物，也不会占用你太多的地方。”拉基蒂奇知道他误解了自己的意思，“不不不，我是想说这完全可以，你也不需要出去找食物。”

“谢谢你。”他抛起一颗浆果，被狐狸敏捷地用嘴接住。拉基蒂奇看着从未近距离接触过的垂耳兔，莫德里奇也看着自己从来都敬而远之的狐狸，心里都只有一个相同的想法。

他好可爱哦。

 

这天晚上莫德里奇便没有再刻意保持他们之间的距离，拉基蒂奇也很乐意让垂耳兔在自己怀里睡觉，唯一的问题是夜里垂耳兔不知道是梦到了什么，奋力地蹬腿，把狐狸踹醒了。

“卢卡，你昨晚做噩梦了吗？”拉基蒂奇说道，半个晚上过去他身上被莫德里奇踢到的地方还在隐隐作痛，他看了看垂耳兔粗壮的后腿，觉得自己之前似乎低估了莫德里奇的战斗力。“我梦到自己在被狐狸和狼追。”莫德里奇心有余悸，“狼把我逼到了死路，我只好用力踢他。然后我就醒了，但脑袋一偏又睡着了。”

你没有踢到狼，倒是踢醒了我这只狐狸。拉基蒂奇在心里说道，“可能是因为你和我住在一起，还没有习惯。”莫德里奇点点头，“我觉得也是。”

上午一直在下雪，拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇哪里也去不了，干脆就在山洞里讨论哪里的风景最好和哪里的浆果最好吃这类问题，莫德里奇并不爱吃浆果，但拉基蒂奇似乎抗拒不了这种酸酸甜甜的味道。

拉基蒂奇虽然改成了吃素，但对于兔子来说十分美味的草对于他来说还是平淡无味口感不好，在莫德里奇吃得津津有味的时候他只是叼着一根干草在嘴里，看着对方随着进食轻微晃动的耳朵。

大雪一连下了几天，拉基蒂奇和莫德里奇都觉得自己已经闲到把所有能记起来的事情都告诉对方了。拉基蒂奇甚至告诉莫德里奇自己没有什么朋友，因为狐狸们不能接受一个违背本性的同类。

“我很小的时候就离开家了。”拉基蒂奇说道，“兄弟姐妹看我的目光像是看怪物，父母也总是很悲伤地看着我，因为我拒绝吃他们带回来的肉。”他记得自己的第一餐肉食，正是一只兔子，灰色的立耳兔，他的哭声回荡在洞穴里，问父母为什么要杀掉其他动物。

夜空中挂着许多星星，“别的狐狸也不愿意接近我。”最后拉基蒂奇说道，作为吃素的狐狸，拉基蒂奇在森林中位置尴尬，食肉动物嘲笑他，食草动物出于本能不敢靠近他。莫德里奇仰着头看他的侧脸，和他靠得更紧，“我愿意接近你。”他说道，“坚持自己想做的事情，伊万，我觉得你很棒。”

莫德里奇也没有和家人住在一起，不过他的理由更加现实，“兄弟姐妹太多了，家里地方不够。”

单独住对于莫德里奇来说就是随心所欲的自由，以前和大家庭住在一起虽然父母也因为孩子太多不能个个都顾及，但莫德里奇回家晚了或是走远了还是要被教育，自己住就不一样了，莫德里奇把整个森林都逛了一圈也不会被多问一句。

当然这种放任也有问题，比如这一次莫德里奇就是因为想探索新的地方，而被突然袭来的风雪埋住。但现在莫德里奇觉得自己也不亏，因为他遇见了拉基蒂奇。

 

“瞧瞧我遇见了谁，这不是伊万吗。”莫德里奇刚在想是谁说话这么阴阳怪气的，拉基蒂奇已经挡在了他面前。今天是连续下雪后难得的好天气，莫德里奇似乎忘了自己曾经说过雪停了离开这句话，拉基蒂奇也不记得了。

“你有事吗？”拉基蒂奇说道，语气疏离，他原本是和莫德里奇一起出来玩雪的，没想到没过多久就被自己的同类破坏了心情。拉基蒂奇想到身后的莫德里奇，紧张地挪动一下，确保对方不会被对面的狐狸看见。

“来打个招呼而已。”垂耳兔从拉基蒂奇的身后悄悄打量着说话的狐狸，对方也有和拉基蒂奇一样的大尾巴，但莫德里奇怎么都觉得看不顺眼。“毕竟你还是这么可怜兮兮的，独自捕猎，哦不对，我忘记了，你不会捕猎。也没有朋友，因为没有动物愿意靠近一个怪胎。”

这些话拉基蒂奇从小到大听了不少，他懒得反驳，那只会让对方更得意，如果是从前他可以径直离开，但现在不一样，他还要护着莫德里奇。“听着……”他想说这是我自己的事情，和你没关系，看不惯可以离开。可还没等他说出口，他身后的垂耳兔突然蹿出来。

“卢卡！”拉基蒂奇焦急地唤了一声，对面的狐狸还没有反应过来，就因为莫德里奇重重地跳到他脑袋上而栽倒在地。

“他——有——朋——友——”每一个字眼都伴随着垂耳兔用全身力道踩或者踢在狐狸身上，拉基蒂奇简直想要因为这惨不忍睹的场景捂住自己的眼睛，等莫德里奇终于认为对方得到了教训，或者说这只狐狸已经不能动弹了，才来到他的眼前，看着他说道，“那就是我。”

“下次你觉得他可怜之前，先想想你是怎么被一只兔子揍的吧。”莫德里奇说道，恢复成平日里乖巧的样子，回到呆立在原地的拉基蒂奇身边，“走吧伊万，我们该回去了。”拉基蒂奇说好，低下身子，让兔子更方便跳到他背上。

雪地松软，之前莫德里奇就有一脚踩空陷落在雪地里的经历，从那之后出门拉基蒂奇都会让他坐在自己的背上。

“你就是太温柔了。”回去的路上莫德里奇似乎还没有解气，开始教育拉基蒂奇，“那个混蛋这么说你，你就应该揍他。”拉基蒂奇回头看他一眼，莫德里奇叹了口气，“算了，你这个好脾气，没关系，我帮你揍他们。”目睹了刚才莫德里奇的战斗力，此刻拉基蒂奇觉得小兔子的“豪言壮语”好像也没什么不对。

“伊万，有什么事情会让你生气吗？”回去的路上莫德里奇问道，狐狸认真想了想，还是摇头，“不知道，我觉得很多事情都没什么好生气的，还是每天都过得开心比较好。”垂耳兔还是不死心，“可是总会因为什么事情发火吧。比如我，听到那只狐狸嘲笑你就会很生气。”

从那天起，莫德里奇就很想知道什么会让拉基蒂奇生气，好脾气的狐狸生气是什么样子。后来他知道了，也亲身体验到了。

那是一次意外，莫德里奇去摘果子，森林里有的植物就是这样奇特，可以在冬天里结出香甜的果子，莫德里奇记得拉基蒂奇很爱吃，清晨趁着对方还在睡觉，莫德里奇准备给他一个惊喜。

果子离地并不高，但树枝上生长了许多的尖刺，上面还凝结了冰霜，看起来就又冷又疼。莫德里奇尽量小心地摘下果子，避开那些利刺。伊万一定会很高兴的，他想着，完全没注意自己踏在了有积雪的湿滑石头上。

莫德里奇只觉得脚一滑，整个身体便失去平衡，他下意识地闭上眼睛，完了。意料之中的疼痛出现在右边的耳朵，过大的力道让尖刺在耳朵上划出一道口子，鲜血立刻冒出来，但很快暴露在冷空气中的伤口就被冻住，停住了出血。

莫德里奇知道自己要快点回去，血腥味会随着风飘散开，引来自己的天敌。他加快了步子，但没忘记捡上他给拉基蒂奇摘的果子。

他知道自己这次太大意了，但他没想到拉基蒂奇会这么生气。狐狸根本没有去看他带回来的果子，被他耳朵上的血迹吓坏了，替他舔舐着上面的伤口。意识到莫德里奇之所以会受伤是为了几个果子，他的声音里裹挟着愤怒和不可置信，“莫德里奇你是疯了吗！”从来没被拉基蒂奇直呼姓氏的垂耳兔觉得有点委屈。

“就为了摘几个果子，弄伤了自己的耳朵！你知道自己可能再遇到一场风雪，或者遇到狼和别的狐狸！你到底在想什么啊！”我在想你啊。莫德里奇在心里说道，垂着眼睛不敢去看发怒的狐狸，“其实，也不严重……”

“你觉得怎么样才算是严重！”拉基蒂奇指着他身上干涸的血迹说道，“这还不够严重吗？”伤口已经没有大碍了，莫德里奇用前腿小心地碰了碰拉基蒂奇，“伊万，已经不疼了。”他抬起眼睛，看见了狐狸眼里铺满的自责。

“是我不小心才把自己弄伤的，和你没关系。”莫德里奇说道，狐狸又凑上来舔舔他的耳朵，有点痒，莫德里奇想着，但没有避开对方。“我可以和你一起去，这样你就不用到那些石头上去，不会摔下来。又或者，没有遇见我，你根本就不会去采果子。”

他在生我的气，但其实却是在生自己的气。莫德里奇突然意识到这一点，“别胡说。”他说道，和发火之后神色萎靡的狐狸面对面，“遇见你是我经历过最好的事情。”

狐狸显然还需要自己静一静，这天晚上是他们相遇以来第二次没有靠在一起睡，狐狸去到了山洞的一角，莫德里奇气得几乎想要踢他，赌气般睡在了另一边。

拉基蒂奇很难过，又很生气，莫德里奇是为了让他开心才受伤的，而这一切本来可以不必发生。他已经习惯了和垂耳兔睡在一起，此刻怀里没有另一个毛茸茸的身体和温度，好像都找不到合适的位置放自己的尾巴。

另一边的垂耳兔也不好过，没有狐狸温暖的皮毛，他觉得今天晚上格外的寒冷。

笨蛋狐狸，他想着，还要我表现得多明显才满意。

身体对于睡眠的需求让一直没有睡着的拉基蒂奇终于开始失去意识，半梦半醒的时候他听见垂耳兔蹦跳的声音，然后便是一团毛球拱到了他的身边，对方甚至还搬动了自己的尾巴，让它能够包裹住自己。

“伊万，你还在生气吗？”莫德里奇小声问道，没等伊万回答，他又说道，“不生气了好不好，我以后不会再单独去摘果子了，也不会让你担心了。”垂耳兔轻巧的吻落在狐狸的鼻尖上。“嗯。”在莫德里奇以为自己不会等到回应的时候，他身边的狐狸小声地说道。

垂耳兔心满意足地在他最喜欢的大尾巴的包裹下进入梦乡。

 

拉基蒂奇的保护欲在这件事情后稳定在了最高值，但反过来想一想，莫德里奇同样也对拉基蒂奇充满了保护欲，毕竟现在森林里谁都知道，不要惹住在东边的那只吃素的狐狸，他身边的兔子会揍到你怀疑自己的物种。

 

冬天之后是动物们喜欢的春天，拉基蒂奇在冰面消融的河边找到了新开的浅紫色小花，他将它衔在嘴里，准备带回去让莫德里奇看看。

“卢卡，你怎么了？”花朵随着拉基蒂奇说话而掉落在地上，狐狸担忧地看着缩在洞穴角落的垂耳兔，“不舒服吗？”

“伊万。”垂耳兔回过身，给了他一个羞涩又带着渴望的笑容。“我发情了。”

 

“能帮帮我吗？”

 

 

——End——


End file.
